


Sniper/Spy Ficlet #2

by devastatedcoconut



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatedcoconut/pseuds/devastatedcoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper wonders how he and Spy got to this point, but realises he doesn't care as long as they have each other~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper/Spy Ficlet #2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for sweetness /)(\ I hope this isn't too saccharine for anybody xD

“How’d we get here?”

There’s a watery brown stain on the ceiling that looks like nothing in particular, and he wrinkles his nose at it. The place wasn’t the worst they’d stayed in, but at least the van was waterproof.

The Spy rolls over lazily, dragging a hand up his belly. “I let you in… we undressed, and then we fucked.”

“Arse. Know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

He gets a smirk that starts a curling flame in his belly. “You’re being serious again, aren’t you.”

“Little.”

“You shouldn’t over-think these things, cher,” the Spy sighs. “You may start reconsidering this altogether…”

“No.” He meets the man’s hand with his own and squeezes tightly, giving him a reproachful look. “That’s not what I’m talking about either. I just… you’ve turned everything upside-down, y'know?”

A laugh. “I did a little more than that last night…”

“Spook, forget the sex for a minute.” He moves closer, levels their eyes. Beyond the easy nonchalance is something else, something desperate and fearful, and the Sniper knows it isn’t in the other man to expose it, but he also knows the Spy, knows there’s a romantic deep down that wants the same things…

“…you’re talking about a relationship, aren’t you.”

He doesn’t flinch, pulling the man closer. “Yeah. I’m–I want–you know what you do t'me…”

“I know.”

“I thought I’d only want–the sex. I thought I’d be happy with that, with not getting caught, but…” His mind races with thoughts unbidden, thoughts of them stealing kisses and quick, heated moments of pleasure on the field, the aftermath of every night they’ve spent together in the same bed.

The Spy studies him for a long moment before turning into his arms. “What we have now is dangerous…”

“Dangerous, yeah, but not impossible.” A car putters past on the street below, and the room falls silent again. His voice is breathy against the Spy’s ear. “For me, it–it’s worth it. Anything with you is worth it…”

“You’d be a fool to fall in love with me, cher.”

He hears the underlying want. Even tangled together in cheap, stained motel sheets, the Spy is evasive, cold… his hand sweeps along the length of the man’s back knowingly.  
“Too late. Far too late for that, spook.”

Someone passes by the door and they both tense, relax again once the footsteps have faded. The Spy lifts his head to give the Sniper a hard look, faltering, sighing again instead. His lips brush the man’s shoulder as he relents into a warm embrace, fingers tapping lightly over the Sniper’s skin.

“…I am rusty, at being a lover.”

“You think I’ve had much practice?” The Sniper laughs. “We’ll work it out. I’d like to work it out with you.”

“Oui. With you.”

There’s a smile, faint but hopeful, and it’s all either of them need.


End file.
